


Safe and Warm

by cozypancakes



Series: I'm the Mess that You Wanted [1]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: He Tian back at his apartment, M/M, Some angst, he has mo's jacket!, post chapter 264
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 01:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: He Tian returns to his apartment. His nightmare is still haunting him, but luckily he has Mo's jacket to remind him he's not alone.





	Safe and Warm

He Tian closed the door. He let his duffle bag hit the floor with a resounding thud. The apartment was dark and cold. It was always like this, but it unnerved him more tonight.

_ He could still remember how the cold water bit at his skin. He panicked. He was eight years old and dropped into the middle of the ocean. He tried to scream but that only ended in a mouthful of salt water. There was a moment when he forgot how to swim. The cold and fear were paralyzing his body. But he could hear a voice in his head. The voice telling him what to do. Yelling at him to start kicking. So he did. But the nightmare didn't end when he finally broke the surface and was able to breathe again. _

He could still remember the explosion. The fire burning all around him. He Tian shivered despite himself. That had been years ago. He'd left his father's house years ago. He was safe here...in this empty apartment. 

There was no point crying over memories. 

He Tian picked up his duffle bag and walked over to the huge bed. The few hours of sleep he'd gotten at Mo's place were negated by the awful nightmare he'd woken up to. Yet the expensive bed in front of him did not seem that inviting at all. The whole place was cold and smelled wrong. 

_ There he was. Mo Guan Shan in the middle of the hallway, bent over tying his shoes. He could barely believe it. A part of him had feared he'd never get the chance to see him again. There were moments were he'd honestly thought that he'd be shipped off to another country, without any means of getting back. Or worse... _

_ But none of that had happened. He'd managed to come back. Come back to Little Mo. And this moment was the only thing that kept him sane these past few days.  _

_ He took a few more steps forward, enough to be right in front of Mo when he stood up again. He didn't wait for a reaction or acknowledgement. He Tian closed as much distance between them as he dared and rested his head on Mo's shoulder. If Mo pushed him away...he didn’t have the strength to put on his fake smile and act like that meant nothing to him.  _

_ "I'm so tired," He Tian whispered. "So sleepy." _

_ "You.." Mo hesitated. "You came back."  _

_ If he wasn't so dead tired, He Tian would have laughed. Mo sounded so surprised. A part of him wanted to tell Mo that he'd always come back. Another part of him reminded him he couldn't make those types of promises.  _

_ So instead, He Tian let the exhaustion and stress of the past few days take over. Maybe, one day, he'd tell Mo. _

One day...

He Tian lifted up the collar of the blue jacket he was wearing. It was too tight around the shoulders and the hem of the sleeves barely reached his wrists. But it smelled like Mo. Just like his bed had smelled: safe and warm. 

One day He Tian would tell him how he felt. How that angry red ball of fluff was the only thing that kept He Tian from doing something reckless at his father’s house. How He Tian would do everything to keep Mo safe and happy. How He Tian had a constant ache in the center of his chest ever since he left Mo in that hospital bed. How all He Tian wanted to do when he came back was kiss Mo senseless and hug him close and never let go. How Mo owned his heart and He Tian was way past the point of caring. 

And maybe, one day, Mo would be ready to hear him say that. 

For now, He Tian crawled onto his bed, not bothering with the covers. He drifted off to sleep with the memory of Mo's hands clinging to his and the indescribable warmth he’d felt being near Mo covering him like a blanket.


End file.
